


Ensanguining the Skies - The Remorseful Day (Video)

by Macrina_Forest



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macrina_Forest/pseuds/Macrina_Forest
Summary: An edit of Shaun Evans (as Endeavour Morse) reciting the third and final section of the poem 'May', by A. E. Housman--





	Ensanguining the Skies - The Remorseful Day (Video)

For contemplative moments...

https://youtu.be/EkzgDtU0m50


End file.
